


Nino is not to be Trusted

by Jimblejambles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically Nino teases Adrien, Crack and Angst, Don't Read This, Fluff and Crack, I should have left it in 2016, i wrote this in 2016, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: Nino finds out Marinette has a crush on Adrien and reveals everything he knows about Adrien ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Always Check Your Friend's Bags Before They Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 and posted it on ff. I don't know what I was on tbh.

Nino hadn't meant to find out. He really hadn't. No. This is not a secret identity. This is a crush. To think his friend, Marinette, liked his best friend Adrien and to think that Alya had managed to keep it a secret from him for so long. It was a real shock to him. It didn't stop him, however, for having some fun with this. Nino knew nearly all of Adrien's secrets. The only secret Nino didn't know was a secret that he didn't know even existed, Adrien's secret identity.

Marinette, Nino and Alya were sat around Marinette's room, waiting for Adrien. He was late. He had warned them though. It was his father's fault, but it gave them time; gave Nino time. He grinned evilly, "Hey, Marinette?" Her rouge painted face looked up at him, "Do you want me to tell you about Adrien?" Her face lit up and she quickly nodded. She had no idea what she was letting herself into.

* * *

He held back a sigh. He disliked being late. There was also the idea of Nino being alone with Marinette and Alya. Something about it scared him. Nino was not the most trustworthy of people. He hoped the shoot would end soon.

* * *

Nino pulled out a photo album, "I borrowed this from Adrien's house last time I was there-"

"Did you-"

"Let's just say, some of the pictures interested me." He opened the album to the first page. There was a small blonde boy stood crying next to what appeared to be his mother. The boy was slightly chubbier than the average kid, "That's Adrien." Marinette's jaw dropped. To think her perfect Adrien was such a chubby kid, "He may not look it, but he's a bit of a glutton." Marinette's jaw dropped even further.

"No way." Alya sat up and started giggling.

Nino turned to the next page, "And if you think that's bad," He gestured to the next page. A slightly older, but still chubby Adrien was stood blushing and panicked next to a slightly taller, blonde, confident girl, "He used to have a thing for Chloe. Of course, according to Adrien, Chloe was a lot nicer back then."

"Chloe? Nice? That's got to be a lie," Alya looked down at the mess that was Marinette.

"Apparently, they used to have cute nicknames for each other and they made a promise to marry each other." Marinette nearly choked on nothing, "Of course, Adrien is over that now."

"I don't think Chloe is."

Laughing, Nino pointed at the page on the right. It was a family photo. Adrien seemed really happy and so did his mother. Even his father looked slightly more relaxed than usual, "Adrien's 7th Birthday," Nino tensed slightly, "Adrien's mother went missing a week after this photo was taken." The laughter stopped and everyone quickly snapped to attention, "This was the last Birthday party Adrien had, but of course, Adrien didn't really have friends at this point, so parties were foreign territory to him." Nino trembled slightly. He quickly turned to the next page. The next photo was the first modelling photo that was ever taken of him. He was a lot thinner than the previous ones and a lot more serious. It was terrifying to look at. His hair was nearly covering his eyes. Nino quickly turned to the next page and then skipped to another. They were all modelling photos. He stopped, "This is when me and Adrien met." Nino has his arm around Adrien, much like he usually does and Adrien is awkwardly stood next to him, smiling gently. The next one is a class photo. Adrien is stood in between Chloe and Nino. He's grinning. A lot like a certain cat does. No one makes the link though. The next photos go by a lot more quickly. There all photos of either Adrien modelling or photos of him with Nino. There is a noticeable difference between when Adrien is modelling and when he's with a friend. Eventually, they end up at photo's of the 4 of them and from there they start pointing out when the photo was taken.

* * *

Adrien dashed off at the end of his photo shoot and ran the short distance to Marinette's house. He knocked on the door and Marinette's parents answered. They quickly directed him upstairs and he was kind of forced into the bedroom by her parents before he was able to knock. What he saw when he entered, was something he never saw coming. He glanced between Nino and the photo album.

"When did you get that?!" He shrieked and quickly ran to grab it. Nino dodged and moved out of the way.

"Oh come on! We were just passing the time." Nino grinned, getting up and running about the room. Adrien was in pursuit. No one had ever seen this current Adrien so flustered. It was a shock, but at the same time a relief. Marinette and Alya sat back and started laughing.

After about 5 minutes, Adrien managed to get the book back. He glanced between Nino and the girls, "You saw?"

"Saw what?" Alya laughed, "A bunch of photos of a chubby, blonde kid?"

Adrien burned a bright tomato, "Nino!"

"It's fine. It's fine." Nino grinned, "It could have been worse, I could have told them your weight and height as a kid." He went to continue, but Adrien was fast to place his hands over Nino's mouth.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Adrien stepped back and quickly retreated to a corner, where he curled into a ball, "I'm so ashamed." He stayed like that for a few minutes, awkwardly, before Marinette carefully approached him.

She gently rested her hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, Adrien. I thought you were a cute kid." The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. Once they were out, she stepped back and moved the hand to cover her mouth. Adrien stared at her for a minute. Then, he laughed. It was quiet and gentle, but it was there.

He stood up, "Well, we came to play video games," He stretched, "So what are we waiting for?"

They laughed and on the way to the lounge, Nino ruffled Adrien's hair, "Real smooth."


	2. Never Trust Your Friends to Delete Videos as Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino shares some 'interesting' videos of Adrien. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The situation was the same as last time. It was awkward to be sat as they were last time. They had gone through Adrien's photo album last time. Adrien had been embarrassed. It had been interesting to watch.

"Do you want to see something entertaining?" Nino broke the silence, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Marinette quickly shot to attention, "Is it going to embarrass Adrien?"

"Embarrass?" Nino looked down and laughed, his lips curving into a grin, "This will be mortifying for him."

"Let's see it." Before Marinette could protest, Alya piped up and shuffled next to Nino.

* * *

 _Damn, I feel like Nino's going to do something again._ Adrien bit his lip and continued to pose for the photographer, but he was distracted. He hoped Nino wouldn't embarrass him like last week, but he knew he probably was. It was like a sixth sense ringing through his brain.

* * *

Nino turned on his phone and quickly went to his files and loaded up a video. The video started playing and Adrien was sat at a piano. Nino struggled to stop himself from laughing, before the video started properly playing. Adrien was playing the piano and singing.

"He had no clue I was filming this at this point, by the way," Nino whispered. Adrien wasn't bad at singing, in fact it was the opposite. He was incredible. It was just his vocal range. He managed to hit notes which even most girls struggled with and his voice would half crack at extremely low notes. The lyrics were the most entertaining though. They were childish.

_'Black kitty,_

_Why are you sad?_

_Smile kitty._

_I'll get you a snack._

_Cats Cats Cats._

_Snacks Snacks Snacks._

_Croissants are yummy,_

_Would you like one kitty?'_

The lyrics randomly continued for about a minute, until laughter was heard in the video and a surprised Adrien turned to see Nino filming him and dashed over to stop him.

"He told me to delete this video." Nino finally manages to say after a few minutes of laughter, "I didn't."

"This is the guy you like," Alya nudged Marinette, who was a mess on the floor by this point. Her 'perfect' Adrien was falling apart.

"I have more of these videos. There's one of him singing really high pitched in the shower." Nino grinned quickly finding the video.

"How do you get all these videos?" The brunette eyed the boy up.

Nino leaned closer to Alya, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really-"

"Just tell us already!"

He laughed, leaning backwards, "When Adrien's father goes on business trips, the house is practically empty. All of the staff usually goes with him, except Nathalie, but Nathalie usually just stays home for the duration of the trip. So, I do surprise visits and Adrien will usually be doing something interesting. During the last business trip, he was running round the house topless, singing. I got a video of that as well, but it's kind of short."

"How many videos do you have?"

"About 27."

"We should watch them." Alya grinned, "All of them."

"I think we should stop bull-" Marinette tried to defend Adrien.

"Let's watch them." Alya quickly intervened.

* * *

Adrien's sixth sense was going crazy by this point and he could barely focus on the shoot at all by this point. The photographer, seeing this, was getting annoyed. Adrien didn't mean to be so distracted. It's just his best friend isn't the most trustworthy of people.

* * *

Meanwhile, his untrustworthy best friend was in the middle of showing a pile of mess and a young blogger a video of Adrien sleeping. He had his stomach showing and was giggling like an idiot. Nino poked him in the stomach once. He twitched, but only giggled some more. Nino poked him again and Adrien waved his hand and said, "No! Stop it!" He was still asleep though. He started itching his stomach, gently. When he woke up, he spotted Nino with the phone above his head and quickly climbed out of bed, chasing after him to get it.

The video was followed by another one of Nino tickling him. He was screaming and fidgeting. Adrien was horrifically ticklish. And his screaming voice was insanely high pitched. It was even worse than in the singing videos. The videos continued. They continued right up until the point where Adrien entered the room. He was fast to steal the phone from Nino and run onto the balcony with it.

"I thought you deleted these, Nino." Adrien death-glared Nino, who had followed him onto the balcony, "I knew something was fishy when you gave up the videos so easily."

"Fine I copied the videos into another folder before deleting them." Nino raised his hand in defense, "Now, if you just give me back my phone, I'll delete them all."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to delete them."

"Wait no! Don't!" Nino attempted to retrieve his phone, but Adrien's reflexes were too good. Adrien started deleting the videos while weaving around Nino's constant efforts. Marinette and Alya just sat and watched. It was yet another new side of Adrien. Marinette was beginning to believe this side was better as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 me was so wild


End file.
